


Accountable

by roanniom



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, work related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: You’re trying to get work done but Adam has other plans.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Kudos: 13





	Accountable

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This is 1000% self-indulgent. It hit me that I, as the writer, had the power to literally write Sackler making me feel better about my work day so I played god and made it happen.
> 
> Note 2: This exchange is entirely consensual. RC does say stop at one point and Adam doesn’t, but she does want it, there is a lot of trust here between them, and he is checking in with her the whole time, reacting to and reading her signs. You know that feeling where you shouldn’t do something, so you at least pretend to stop yourself before you go and do it anyway? Bingo.

“I need to finish this work, Adam. You know that.”

“And I need to taste this sweet, sweet pussy. We both have problems, kid.”

You look down from your laptop in order to glare at Adam, who is on the floor next to your chair, arms wound tightly around your hips and head nuzzling in an attempt to rest in your lap. Dropping a hand to run through the hair on the side of his head you groan.

“This is taking longer than I thought it would.”

“But whyyyy?” It always blew your mind how the man who was so capable of making you feel safe and cared for in moments of distress was also the same man capable of sounding like a petulant little boy when he didn’t get his way.

“Well I don’t know, Adam. Could it possibly have anything to do with the constant interruptions of a whiny man-child?” you ask, eyes already swiping back across your laptop screen. Your words are biting but there is humor in your voice. Adam’s hand drags up around the curve of your hip.

“I thought you liked the sound of my whine,” he replies, pinching the side of your ass. You swat down at him and he relents with a grumble, shifting back on his haunches.

He gives you a few moments of reprieve and the sound of your typing fills the air once more. It isn’t until a few minutes later that you suddenly feel a tugging at your ankles and realize, with surprise, that Adam has crawled under the kitchen table and is pulling your legs apart.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you ask brusquely, though you keep typing furiously.

“I’m helping you relax while you work.” Adam’s tone is matter-of-fact. His hands smooth down your inner thighs and you lean down abruptly to look at him from the side of the table.

“This is not relaxing. This is the opposite of relaxing.”

“You haven’t even let me get started yet. What I have in mind will have you so relaxed you’ll think your bones have turned to jelly.”

“Get out from under there, Adam, you’ll give yourself a crick in the neck,” you say, rolling your eyes and sitting back up. You continue working on your report but it’s becoming increasingly harder to concentrate with the way Adam’s hands are smoothing over your body in every play they don’t below. The crease where your thighs meet your hips. The inner seam of your shorts. The place right below your belly that makes your entire nervous system implode. Biting your lip you blink hard behind your blue light glasses. You’re going to finish this project. That’s right. Someone might not have and self-control but you have self-control and you’re going to finish, god damn it. And then you’re going to finish Adam for getting in your way.

Your frustration fuels you and you actually start to make a little progress. That is, until your shorts are yanked off you in the swiftest movement you’ve ever experienced. The way Adam was able to lift you off the chair and pull the garment off all in the same second was so impressive that a yelp is all you can manage at first. Then Adam is settling himself back in his place between your legs and you peer down under the table at him.

“Adam?”

“Yeah, kid?” His voice is completely unfazed. As though you were interrupting him in the middle of a crossword, not licking his lips and staring you straight in the pelvis.

“Were you born without that little voice in your head that tells you when you’re crossing a line?”

“I guess so,” he says with a wolfish grin, again stroking up and down your thighs. “Since I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You don’t dignify that with a follow up, instead opening another document to cross reference. Maybe if you ignored him, he’d get bored from the lack of attention and give up.

You realize that you’ve greatly underestimated his tenacity the second he pulls your underwear to the side and licks a fat stripe up the seam of your pussy.

“Fucking - !” You try to pull back from the table but Adam’s grip on your legs tightens to keep you rooted in your seat. He takes the opportunity to also pull your legs wider apart, giving him more access to your cunt. A hand drops under the table to grasp at his hair and, though your initial intent was to pull him away from you, your fingers weave in his dark waves almost on instinct. “You have to stop.”

Even you can hear the lack of conviction in your voice, and to top it off your fingers clutch at him, pulling him further into you.

“Did you say ‘suck’?” he asks against your folds. The vibrations move through your cunt and you shudder, shocked at the way you’ve become turned on in some zero to sixty version of arousal.

“No, I said…” You trail off in a gasp.

“I heard suck,” Adam repeats before taking your clit between his lips and sucking.

It takes everything in you not to start moaning outright immediately. His mouth feels amazing on you, especially as all of the tension of the day shoots straight to the stimulation occurring between your legs instead of all the other places in your body where it had been previously stored.

Taking a deep breath you open your eyes and your stomach flips when you see the judging light of your laptop screen. You reach out tentatively and type a couple words but your fingers immediately start shaking when Adam’s tongue begins darting in and out of your entrance.

“Fuck,” you whisper under your breath, adding a diagram to your document by sheer force of will. “F-fuck you.”

Adam’s head pops up between your legs to look up at you.

“Did you ask me to fuck you?” A cheeky little smile lights up his face, aided by the way the light catches on your slick coating his lips.

“You little – ” but you never get to finish your insult because suddenly Adam has grabbed you by the undersides of your thighs and wrenched your ass forward so that you’re practically on the edge of your chair. The backs of your knees rest over his broad shoulders and Adam’s diving back in. Like a man starved, he begins to eat you out with an enthusiasm that you’ve never known before. The little fucker – that’s what you’d meant to call him – must have been holding out on you.

“Oh god. Ohhh god,” comes out of your mouth before you can suppress it and Adam hums into your cunt in appreciation. Despite your new sprawled out position you are still able to reach your laptop with some stretching and you try, you really do try to continue to work despite the biggest distraction known to human kind licking his way from your entrance to your clit and back, swirling and darting his tongue in a way that makes the muscles of your thighs shake.

Suddenly a finger begins to push its way between your folds, then another, and it is game over. It’s even more game over when the feeling makes your eyes shoot open wider and you suddenly notice that you’ve typed the word “suck” into your document five times without realizing. It’s the last straw and with an aggravated huff you slam your laptop closed. Adam hears the sound and lifts his head up to gaze at you from between your legs.

“You’re done?” His tone is so hopeful you want to scream in frustration.

“No, I’m most certainly not done.” You fold your arms tensely across your chest as you look down to address him. “But your tongue has rendered me inarticulate and – I’m sorry, why the fuck did you stop?”

The table’s legs let out a massive screech as Adam pushes it out of his way to stand up swiftly in front of you. Before you can question him – and give him more shit for stopping the best, and least requested, oral you’d ever received – Adam’s picked you up, walked into the living room, and swiftly deposited you on your back on the couch.

“You’re done.” Adam’s tone is definitive as he gets onto the other end of the couch and positions himself between your legs, pulling and keeping them open. You inhale to argue with him and he lifts a hand to silence you. “Don’t give me any of your bullshit. You keep forgetting I know your fucking schedule because you complain all the time about how those assholes at your company are abusing you.”

You bite your lip but let him continue. Adam lowers his voice a bit now, sounding a bit less stern but no less firm.

“I know you have a lot on your plate,” he says, reaching out and peeling your arms apart so they are no longer folded tensely and defensively across your chest. “But I also know that you’ve been meaning to set more boundaries with the amount of hours you work. And that the feedback for the revision you’re working on was sent to you way after the deadline you’d given that client.”

“They really fucked me over,” you grumble, relenting a bit, relaxing your arms enough for Adam to bring your hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

“I know, baby. But what’s that new tantric thing you’ve been saying?” he asks, lips brushing against the backs of your fingers. At this you finally crack a begrudging smile.

“You mean my mantra?”

“Yeah, whatever the fuck.” You let out a laugh and take in a shaky breath.

“Poor planning on their part doesn’t constitute an emergency on mine,” you recite dutifully. Adam strokes your arm calmingly, sliding his hand up from your wrist to the crook of your elbow and back.

“You wanted to be less accessible, so this is me holding you accountable,” Adam says with a shrug and a crooked smile. “That work will still be there in the morning. You’ll wake up, I’ll make you a bowl of cereal that would knock the ass off any five star restaurant, you’ll drink that motor oil of a coffee drink you always insist on, and you’ll show all those assholes whose fucking boss.”

His words hit you like a ton of bricks.

Everything he’s saying is true. You’ve been caught in this vicious pattern for weeks, allowing your managers and your clients to bowl you over and insist on later and later hours and an endless revision cycle that has made you want to burn your computer. And Adam’s been there through the whole thing. He’s listened to you vent, served as a bounce board for ideas, and supported you in repeated high and mighty declarations that you would take this abuse no more!

And yet here you are, not only still taking this abuse, but also fighting him as he gently tries to pull you away from your own bad decision. Tears prick in the corners of your eyes as exhaustion mixes with embarrassment over the way you’ve once more fallen prey to your own professional insecurities and workaholism

“Adam you’re…you’re right. I’m a fucking idiot – ”

“Woah woah woah woah,” Adam interrupts you gruffly, placing a hand over your mouth. “You’re on my time now. And I’ve got a deadline, too, you know.”

When he removes his hand from your face and hunkers down between your legs you now have a smile on your lips.

“Oh yeah? What’s the assignment?”

“To make you cum harder and faster than you ever have before,” Adam says, his face completely serious as he ducks down and begins to lave your dripping folds anew.

He’s true to his word. In a matter of minutes he’s got three finger deep inside you, hooked to rub at that place in your top wall, and his lips suctioned to your clit, and you’ve got your fingers clenching tightly in his hair. You no longer suppress the moans that rip out of your throat as the pressure builds and builds and builds.

And then it snaps, like a rubber band pulled too tightly. Your hips buck up into Adam’s face which you also push down into you, almost suffocating him with how you try to keep him pressed to your pussy. Riding out the waves and waves of pleasure that crest in your aching muscles and your work weary brain.

When Adam climbs up your body and claims your mouth in a deep kiss, you’re already winding your arms and legs around him, trying to get more. More of him on, around, inside you. He chuckles into your throat where he presses open mouthed kisses when you part to take in a ragged breath.

“You have to get inside me,” you all but demand.

“One orgasm not good enough for you, kid?”

“No,” you say hoarsely, and it’s the truth. Now that you’ve felt the release, you want more of it.

“Well you just say the word. I’m on the clock here,” he chuckles some more, but you’re desperate so you grab his face.

“I want you to fuck me dumb, Adam Sackler. Fuck me brainless, so I can’t think about work or stress – I don’t even want to remember my name.”

It turns out these were just “the words,” they must have been the magic words because suddenly you’re slung over Adam’s shoulder and hauled off to the bedrom.

“You want me to fuck you dumb, do you?” Adam’s voice is deeper than you’re used to hearing it and your insides boil in response. “Well let’s start here.”

He dumps you down on your stomach on the mattress. Before you can sit up he’s pulled you onto your hands and knees on the edge of the bed. He stands behind you, one hand tight on your hip, the other massaging your ass.

“I know my baby likes it when I fuck her from behind, hm?” You crane your neck back just in time to watch Adam stepping out of his jeans and underwear while simultaneously tossing his shirt to the floor. He’s glorious behind you and he’s right. You love this angle. You love the way it feels, love the way he can get in deep. The leverage he has while standing and how it gives him the ability to pound right into you with a swiftness that’s blinding.

Adam rubs his swollen cock through your folds, pulling apart your ass cheeks so he can watch it drag through your juices.

“Yes. Oh fucking yesyesyes,” you whimper out.

Without any additional teasing or really fanfare of any kind, Adam slides himself inside you. Your body moves to pitch forward but he holds you steady with a bruising grip on your hips. Your moans fill the room and Adam groans his agreement.

“That’s right. This is how you like it. How you need it, baby, I know.” He picks up the pace, pulling in and out, in and out, his balls smacking the backs of your thighs. “Have I got it right?”

You let out a gasp in confirmation, pistoning your hips back to meet his thrusts and spur him on. He allows this, you setting and increasing the pace. Before too long you’re back to gasping and sputtering. Your arms give out, failing in their job of holding you up so you fall forward, cheek pressed to the mattress.

“This what you wanted, baby?” comes Adam’s gruff question from behind you. A hand smooths from your lower back to the back of your neck to help press you deeper into the bed.

“Oh god, oh fuck - yeah i-it is,” you reply, basically hiccupping. Adam squeezes a handful of your ass then, hard, and you yelp.

“If you’re still able to speak I must not be doing that great a job.”

He reaches underneath you then and, with one hand, tosses you further up the bed. You land in a shaking, wet heap, nerve endings buzzing and cunt aching from its sudden emptiness. Your whimper but Adam soothes you with a hum as he crawls up the bed behind you.

“Shhh I got you, I got you.” He turns you roughly, though he’s careful to make sure that your head hits the pillows when you fall back. Quick to settle himself back between your thighs, Adam plunges into you again. You let out a moan that comes from somewhere deep inside you. Probably that part in your stomach that he’s definitely hitting with his cock, spreading fire through your belly that permeates the rest of your body. You grab onto his shoulders for dear life.

“I know you love it when I take you from behind but fuck.” Adam says breathlessly, his eyes boring down into yours from above. “I love it when I can see the faces you make. The way it crumples when you cry on my cock.”

You let out a completely involuntary sob at his words and clench around him. A massive grin splits his face.

“You’re fucking doing it right now. And that fucking mouth, holy shit. Your jaw is hanging open and I’d stuff my cock in this sweet little mouth right now if it wasn’t already pounding this sweet little pussy.”

You try to respond but all that comes out is a strangled groan.

“Hold these,” Adam says abruptly then, pushing your legs up and into your chest so you can grab the backs of your knees. With you stretched wide open for him like this he no longer needs to keep pulling your legs apart. He is now free to lift himself up a bit with one arm to achieve a new, brutal, delicious angle that has you seeing stars. Those stars increase tenfold when he uses his other newly freed hand to reach between your two bodies and press into your clit. You practically scream at the contact.

“There it is. All swollen, begging to be touched, flicked.” He kisses you then to swallow your answering whines. “Tell me about it, baby. Tell me about it. Feels good, I know.”

The combination is getting to be too much. You had just cum in the living room but you suddenly become aware, in the tiny, singular corner of your mind that has maintained consciousness, that you’re about to cum again in record time.

You want to tell Adam, but you can’t. You open your mouth but the only things that come out are gasps and sharp exhales of spasming pleasure. Your brow is furrowed tight as you watch Adam, just the way he likes. Shocked at his ability to push you this far, to wring this much unexpected bliss from your body. Your eyes are wide, until they’re crossing and rolling back in your head from the way he slams particularly hard into your slick, aching cunt.

“How are we doing, baby?” He asks. You try to respond, but for the life of you you can’t. You can barely open your eyes and when you manage to do so they remain entirely unfocused as you take him in. A blurring, beautiful figure above you. His chuckle is strained as he nears his own climax. “Did I do it? Did I fuck you dumb?”

You stare up at him in a haze, utterly incapable of replying, but your half-gurgled sounds are confirmation enough.

“Holy shit, you’re practically drooling,” he says, almost incredulously. Almost as if behind the cocky façade he hadn’t entirely believed in his ability to deliver on his promise. But now that he knows he accomplished his goal he redoubles his efforts, thrusting into you with wild abandon, thoroughly pleased with himself. “Look at you. Cockdrunk. I fucked the words right out of you.”

His head settles in the crook of your neck and you can barely even hold him to you. Your breathing picks up though it doesn’t seem like it should be possible. Suddenly he changes pace, his hips dropping into languid, long strokes and your entire body jerks.

“Don’t think about anything but me inside you. I’ve got you.” His words are whispered in your ear as he kisses right below it. It’s such a tonal shift from his dirty talk that you’re dizzy, tripping to the edge of the height to which he’s raised you. “Making you feel good. You deserve to feel good.” His cheek is wet against yours and you’re not sure if its your combined sweat or your own tears but your body shakes in his arms and you do. You do feel good.

“Cum for me, baby. Do it.”

And you do.

You fall off into the abyss then, and with you goes all of the doubts, the self-loathing, the residual stress and concerns of the work day, evaporating in the air around you from the heat simmering off your joined bodies. You spasm and jerk and clench. All of the energy releases from your muscles and fall down against the bed, bones turned to jelly, just ask Adam had promised much, much earlier. And he had been right. Because you now felt so utterly, deeply, and completely relaxed.

Adam cums shortly after you, bellowing out your name in a way that’s sure to disturb some neighbors. But you don’t care, because his loud volume makes it so that his voice reaches you even in the echoey beyond of your numb, satiated mind. You smile, dazed, and watch him as he pulls out, disposes of his condom, and settles back in next to you.

“You’re fucking gorgeous all fucked out like this, you know,” Adam says, propping himself up on his side next to you and stroking your cheek. You take a breath and finally say your first, completely unbothered words.

“Fuck you, Adam.” They come out pleasant, if not a little hoarse.

“Suck you?” Adam asks, lifting a hand up to his ear to enhance his hearing playfully. You tug on his earlobe and bring him down for another long, languid kiss. Somewhere in your brain, which is finally regaining some of its faculties, you think that you’d like to spend hours like this. Simply exploring Adam’s mouth as his hands smooth over the contours of your body. And why not?

You’ve got the time.

~*~


End file.
